


incorrect quotes

by jijimbles



Series: incorrect quotes [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijimbles/pseuds/jijimbles
Summary: incorrect monsta x quotes





	1. Chapter 1

minhyuk ; you know, I'm jealous of you  
kihyun ; huh , why?  
minhyuk ; your partner is more attractive than mine. [ walks away ]  
kihyun ; wait but  
kihyun ; but wE ARE DATIN-  
kihyu ; COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT


	2. hyungwonho

hoseok ; if i was the last boy on earth, would you date me?  
hyungwon ; if you were the last boy on earth, i wouldn't exist.


End file.
